leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kindred/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins= Kindred OriginalSkin.jpg| Kindred FogoSombrioSkin.jpg| |14-Out-2015}} Kindred SupergalácticosSkin.jpg| |26-Mai-2016}} |-|Screenshots da Skin= Kindred Screenshots.jpg|Kindred Clássicos Curiosidades ;Desenvolvimento * Kindred foi moldado por Jordan Anton; conceito por Matt Dunn, Christopher Campbell, e Edmundo Sanchez. * Um teaser pra foi lançado no patch V5.17 Summoner's Rift numa forma de um símbolo chamado "Eles estão vindo" que aleatoriamente aparece na cabeça de um campeão no começo de uma partida. Esse teaser também aparecia com e . ** The same kind of teaser effect was later seen used for passive, . * A story teaser related to Kindred was released on every official League of Legends Facebook page just prior to their Champion Reveal. * The word "kindred" means "one's family and relations". * was inspired by the of . Yin and Yang describes how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. ** Kindred was also inspired by the fable of . ** Kindred was inspired by , , and other forms of early mythology. * The Wolf is voiced by Matthew Mercer, while Lamb is voiced by Marcella Lentz-Pope. * A shadowy wolf appears in the cinematic The Curse of The Sad Mummy close at the beginning of the video, though it has not been confirmed that it's actually Wolf.. ;História * Kindred is Runeterra's representation of life and death, and the Grim Reaper. Wolf being the brutal and inevitable side of death, while Lamb would be the calm, acceptance of the future. To accept Lamb is to rejoice in life and depart in serenity. To run from Wolf means a violent and terrifying end. * actual physical presence in the world of Runeterra is uncertain since these spirits would have mostly encounter the dead, those that are about to die, those that narrowly avoided death, or other spiritual like beings. Much like , , and , any information referring to Kindred is told trough fables, nursery rhymes, tales, and folklore passed down by individuals that have survived their encounter with the Runeterran Grim Reaper, which are very few. Kindred Grim Reaper of Runeterra * In the West, they are called Ina and Ani. In the East, Farya and Wolyo. But everywhere they are known as Kindred. * The towns Needlebrook and Jandelle were first mentioned in their lore. ;Geral * The Lamb and The Wolf are the first champions to not use a champion square from their classic splash art, this is due to both champions equally representing . * Kindred is the second champion that can potentially heal an enemy champion through the use of . They share this with , who can potentially heal an enemy via . * Kindred is one of several champions that can, in theory, infinitely increase a stat by using an ability. Kindred can continuously add Physical damage to its basic attacks with the . The others are , , , , and . * They dislike anything that disrupts the cycle of life and death such as Zilean and Ekko's tampering with time, revived beings and the Shadow Isle undead which are stuck in between life and death yet being neither. ;Citações * shares similar hunting quotes with and , both of which are predatory hunters. * The Lamb always answer The Wolf's questions about data and information, and The Wolf always answer The Lamb's questions about feelings and sensations. ** This may mean that The Lamb represents the rational part of their personality, just as The Wolf represents the emotional part. ;Skins ; * A aparência da Ovelha e do Lobo revela semelhanças com e do filme, " " do . * A Ovelha e o Lobo compartilham semelhanças de design artístico e composição como os personagens de Chiara Bautista's Sky Wolf and Moon Lady.A comparison of Kindred's artwork and Chiara Bautista's Wolf and Moon Lady. https://medium.com/@jessicama/the-artist-before-kindred-752b55182374 * Tanto a Ovelha quanto o Lobo compartilham as outras máscaras que na aparência se assemelham ao símbolo e à filosofia por trás de . ** Eles também são inspirados pela e máscaras associadas a esse ; * Esse nome inicial de skins liberado no PBE era Vindicator. * O Lobo lembra o da série * A Ovelha provavelmente foi inspirado no , , e outros Relações * The Lamb and The Wolf share a symbiotic relationship and both are two halves of the same whole. * Magga, a travelling actress, once stumbled across in a long forgotten burial mount marked with the two spirits symbol. Because they enjoyed her stage performance, they spared her life that day and would only encounter each other once more at the end of Magga's life, many years later. Mídia Temas= ;Tema Principal thumb|center|640 px |-| Cinemáticas= thumb|center|640px Ouçam o conto deles.| |-| Campeão em Destaque= Referências